Moonbeams  ムーンビームズ
by Ryuucchi
Summary: #no summary#Title:Moonbeams - ムーンビームズ/Cast:Rukia,Renji,Byakuya?/Genre:Sad - bisa disebut angst-kah? -,Drama?/Rating:T?/Warning:Canon-kayaknya-,gaje,typos,dll/1st fic yang sangat pendek yang saya buat!XD


_**Happy new year, semuanya! ^o^**_

_**Silakan nikmati fic -ficlet?- pendek saya yang satu ini~ ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Moonbeams (ムーンビームズ)<strong>

**Cast: Rukia, Renji, Byakuya(?)**

**Genre: Sad(bisa disebut angst-kah?), Drama(?)**

**Rating: T -nggak tau mau dimasukin rate apa.  
>Karena bahasanya bingungin, jadi deh T. <strong>

**Disclaimer: Plot hanya milik saya!**

**Warning: Canon-kayaknya-, gaje, typo(s), dll.**

**Summary: #no summary#**

* * *

><p>Gadis itu duduk di beranda rumahnya dengan tenang. Memandang cahaya bulan purnama yang kali ini entah mengapa terasa memilukan.<p>

Desiran semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya, menerbangkan helaian rambutnya seakan ikut menyampaikan bahwa bulan tengah bersedih.

Suara-suara jangkrik dan deritan bambu menemaninya mendengarkan cerita yang terbawa angin malam.

Langit kian pekat dan hawa makin dingin merasuk ke tubuhnya. Seakan mengajak rerumputan dan bebatuan untuk ikut merasakan apa yang tengah terjadi.

Di sampingnya, secangkir _gyokuro_ yang kini telah dingin masih utuh dengan beberapa _hashi_ dan _fude_ lengkap dengan tintanya yang sejak tadi tak dijamah.

Ia kembali menghela nafasnya. "_Tsuki no_..." bisiknya lirih. Memandang bulan yang melingkar indah di atas langit hitam sana.

Tak berapa lama suara derapan langkah kaki terdengar disusul dengan deritan pintu digeser. Sejenak hanya jangkrik dan hembusan angin yang ada.

"Masuklah," kata orang itu, Renji. Gadis itu hanya terdiam. Ia kini menundukkan wajahnya.

Tak ada lagi percakapan yang terjadi. Mereka berdua terdiam. Hingga kemudian gadis itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Renji..." katanya lirih.

"Apa aku harus berakhir seperti ini?" tanyanya. Tak ada jawaban. Renji hanya terdiam. Memandang iba pada gadis di depannya.

"Haruskah seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi. Renji tak menjawab kembali. Bukan tak tahu atau tak mau. Ia tak menjawab karena ia yakin gadis itu telah mengetahui jawabannya sendiri.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Mendengarkan suara desiran angin yang kini menyapa lelaki itu.

"_Taichou_ mengkhawatirkanmu. Masuklah segera," kata Renji kemudian. Ia hendak pergi sebelum akhirnya ia mendekat ke arah gadis itu.

Menundukkan badannya sedikit lalu mengusap pelan kepala gadis yang tengah duduk itu.

"Kau jatuh terlalu dalam.., Rukia," katanya kemudian. Setelah itu, ia kembali menuju ke kediaman mereka saat ini. Pintu kembali digeser dan derap langkah semakin lama semakin tak terdengar hingga keheningan kembali menyelimuti Rukia.

Lama ia menundukkan wajahnya. Namun sesaat kemudian, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum perih kepada sang bulan.

Ia mulai bernyanyi. Nyanyian yang menyayat hati. Meresapi tiap-tiap bait liriknya.

.

Gadis itu masih tetap melantunkan lagunya saat kemudian ia kembali mendengar suara pintu digeser. Seketika itu juga, sang angin kembali menyapa orang yang di sana, menerbangkan beberapa helai sakura dan Rukia yakin, itu pasti kakaknya, Byakuya.

Byakuya hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Memandangi dengan pandangan datar punggung adiknya yang tengah mendendangkan sebuah lagu kepedihan.

Ia dapat merasakan jiwa lagu itu.

Alunan lagu yang indah. Nada-nada yang indah. Suara yang merdu. Dilantunkan dengan lembutnya. Halus, namun mematikan perlahan-lahan. Sedikit demi sedikit membekukan hati para pendengarnya. Meredupkan harapan-harapan yang ada. Membuat semua warna hanya menjadi putih.

Perlahan-lahan membekukan hati mereka hingga kemudian membeku seutuhnya. Meredup seluruhnya. Merusaknya dan memecahkannya menjadi kepingan-kepingan. Kemudian hilang bagai debu tertiup angin. Tak berbekas.

.

_"...aitakite.. anata ni kai.. hmm~ hm~ sayonara..." _Rukia mengakhiri lagunya dengan tersenyum tipis. Angin kembali berhembus seolah menyambut akhir dari lagu yang dibawakannya.

Byakuya masih tetap berada pada posisinya. Tak bergeming. Ia tak berniat berbicara apapun. Kembali suasana hening menghiasi.

"Nii-sama..." ujar Rukia kemudian.

"Aku... masih ingin di sini," lanjutnya.

Sejenak tak ada tanggapan dari Byakuya, namun kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Menggeser pintu lalu kembali ke dalam.

.

Sepeninggalnya Byakuya, Rukia masih tetap terdiam memandang sinar bulan purnama di atasnya. Mencari arti tentang pancaran pilu yang dikelurkan bulan itu. Angin malam masih dengan setianya menemani, membelai-belai wajahnya hingga kemudian ia terusik karena suara kertas yang ikut terterpa. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajah ke samping kanannya. Memandang teh yang telah mendingin itu dan pinggiran kertas yang melambai tertiup angin.

Begitu berapa detik hingga akhirnya ia membawa _hashi_ itu ke depannya. Mengambil _fude_ lalu melumurinya dengan tinta hitam yang ada dan mulai mewarnai kertas itu dengan tulisan-tulisannya.

_**Song in the dark of night**_

_**about the heart that has fallen**_

_**within pit of pain and death,**_

_**flowing with the wind,**_

_**say what hurts,**_

_**wanted to whisper**_

_**about what happened**_

_**on an empty soul**_

_**which will soon disappear,**_

_**which has been poisoned,**_

_**and has been in end,**_

_**expressed hopes that will be disappear**_

_**with a love that never can be said...**_

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>Nyahaha XD. Nggak tau deh saya sebenernya bikin apa ini... wkoko. Tiba-tiba inget kalo tadi malem itu malam tahun baru eh langsung muncul dah nih ide dan kebetulan sekali saya juga teringat waktu Rukia dijemput sama Byakuya dan Renji pas kekuatannya belum balik karena disedot Ichigo itu, yang di episode-episode awal itu loh.. hehe. Dan saya nggak tahu ini fic bisa disebut genre sad, angst,drama atau nggak, wkwk. Ah ya! juga saya bingung ini masih bisa disebut ficletdrabble/short fic ato nggak. Soalnya, ada perbedaan pendapat ditiap-tiap situs yang saya baca dulu.**

**Tentang bait lagu yang dinyanyiin Rukia itu, sebenernya nggak ada, kekeke~ Saya ngarang kok.. Kira-kira artinya: **_"...want see you..meeting you, hm~hm~goodbye..." _**Teman lama saya pernah ngomong gitu ke saya, hehe.**

**_Gimana malam tahun baruannya? Kemana aja?_ Nggak gimana-gimana. Cuma di rumah aja. Mantengin layar komputer, nonton Bleach the movie! ^o^ Saya ulang-ulang terus, habis nggak akan pernah bosen deh nonton Bleach, apalagi kalo yang lagi dishoot itu Hitsugaya. Bakal saya pelototin lama deh, kekeke~ XDD**

**_Nggak pergi sama pacar?_ Saya? Pergi sama pacar? Punya aja nggak gimana mau pergi. _Sama temen barangkali? _Teman-teman saya terlalu sibuk untuk saya ajak pergi. Jadi ya di rumah aja. Sendirian. Eh nggak ding! Nggak sendirian, orang sama Hitsugaya kok.. wkwk #digampar**

**_Nha keluarga?_ Kakak saya mah pastinya pergi sama pacarnya lah... Ayah saya? Beuh... jangan tanya. Beliau mah orang yang nggak suka keluar malem-malem, kecuali kalo emang urusan penting banget kayak pengajian gitu. Kalo Ibu? Aih.. apalagi Ibu saya. Beliau itu nggak bakal keluar kalo bapak nggak keluar juga. Beliau kan orang yang nurut sama suami, hehe.**

**Kalau kalian bagaimana? Semoga pada punya kenangan berkesan deh ya... Amin.**

**Anyway, Happy New Year semuanya! \^O^/ Selamat tahun baru 2012. Semoga di tahun ini lebih baik ya dari pada tahun lalu... Amin. Maapin kesalahan-kesalahan saya ya... *dan semoga nggak kiamat dulu deh, hoho. Amin.^^**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! **^O^ **/coretkaloberkenancoret/**


End file.
